Lost in Heart's Country
by mariahmaru
Summary: Five best friends followed a white rabbit down a hole and they entered a whole new world, the Country of Hearts. In order to go back home they have to play a simple and dangerous game. Can they leave and go back home safely? Or will they be tied down into the wonderful wonder world? [This story is a tribute to my friends.] [[Various pairings]]
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time if time really existed, there were five girls. Their names were Alyssa Foxfire, Victoria Starling, Mai Ellens, Melissa Pineapples, and Amber Lily. They lived in a small town in the state of California. They didn't have the greatest lives but they were humble. These girls were best friends, they ate together, studied together, watched movies together, and disappeared together. The only things that were left behind were Alyssa's picture of her cat that passed away, Victoria's charm bracelet, Mai's small music box, Melissa's cookie necklace, and Amber's milk carton was it. Nothing else. There was a search for these girls but they were never found again. The only people that know where they gone off to is the girls themselves.

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Uno**

**The White Rabbit**

The five girls laid down on some grass in a forest outside of town. The forest was their hang-out spot where they can be themselves.

That day they brought items that were dear to their hearts.

Alyssa brought a picture of her orange cat named 'Treasure' that passed away a few months ago. She had him ever since he was a kitten when she was three years old. He lived for fourteen long years before he sadly passed away from an illness.

Victoria brought a charm bracelet that her grandmother gave to her. Victoria's grandmother bought the bracelet when Victoria was born and gave her a charm for her birthday each year. Sadly her grandmother died before she could receive her fourteenth charm.

Mai brought her little music box that played Clair de Lune. It's so old that Mai needs to crank the handle constantly so the music can play. It belonged to her mother, and her mother's mother, and her mother's mother's mother. Mai's mother passed away after Mai turned two years old.

Melissa and Amber brought in their friendship necklaces that they got from their mothers who were best friends. Sadly Melissa's parents got divorce and her mother moved out of town. Amber's mother left the state because her company was being relocated, she sends Amber and Melissa money so they could live humbly.

The girls sat next to each other and talked about fond memories about their love ones before Melissa spotted something strange.

"A bunny in a red coat!" She shouted standing up.

Victoria giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asked.

"I saw a bunny in a red coat guys!" Melissa claimed.

"A what?" Mai asked confused.

"A. BUNNY. IN. A. RED. COAT! How many times do I have to repeat this!?" Melissa said.

"Until you realise how crazy you sound." Alyssa stated simply.

"Yeah." Amber agreed.

"Pfft! Whatever! I'm going to chase after it!" Melissa stated before running towards the forest.

"No, Melissa, don't do it!" Mai shouted chasing after her.

"You ate too much candy dude!" Victoria shouted running after them.

"Hey come back! I don't want you guys getting lost!" Alyssa shouted running after them.

"Ugh! I don't want to run!" Amber complained and ran after them.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

The girls eventually reached their friend Melissa who was standing by a large hole.

"Where's the rabbit?" Alyssa asked.

"He turned into a man and hopped in here." Melissa said simply looking down the hole.

"How much candy did you eat!?" Victoria asked.

"I'm actually scared of how serious she sounded…" Mai said..

Amber stood next to Melissa and looked down the hole, "How deep is this hole?"

"I dunno." Melissa said before pushing Amber into the hole.

Amber screamed while the other three girls gasped.

"MELISSA!" Victoria, Alyssa, and Mai shouted at the same time.

"What? She's checking how deep the hole is." Melissa said simply.

"That's evil dude!" Victoria shouted.

"Don't you mean genius?" Melissa asked smiling.

"No! She meant evil!" Alyssa shouted.

Mai went on her knees and yelled into the hole "Amber, are you okay!?"

"Yeah! I'm like… floating." Amber answered.

"Floating!?" Mai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Come down it's fun!" Amber shouted.

"Okay!" Melissa shouted before hopping on Mai's back making them both fall into the hole.

Mai screamed while Melissa cheered when they went down the hole.

"Should we go down?" Alyssa asked.

Victoria looked at her friend seriously, "Yolo."

"Huh!?" Alyssa said aloud before Victoria grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hole.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

Victoria and Alyssa fell and landed on something soft. When they looked down they saw that they landed on Mai.

"Ow…" Mai mumbled.

"Oh sorry!" Victoria and Alyssa shouted at the same time and got off of her. They grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked.

"Just dizzy." Mai answered.

"Welcome to the party!" Melissa shouted happily.

"Not even." Amber said annoyed.

"So where did the rabbit go?" Alyssa asked.

"The bunny man? He went down this tunnel." Melissa answered pointing at a tunnel.

"No joke, I saw him too, he was kind of cute." Amber said.

"Wait-Wait, what!?" Mai asked.

"Um, why would we even follow a stranger into a hole? He could be a murderer or something." Victoria stated.

"A cute murderer." Amber stated.

"AMBER!" Alyssa shouted.

"IT'S TRUE!" Amber shouted back.

Mai looked up and said, "Well how are we suppose to get out?"

Victoria looked at Mai seriously, "We don't."

Everyone went silent before Victoria started laughing, "Nah! I'm kidding. We can probably find a way through the tunnel."

"That's a good point." Alyssa said and looked down the tunnel, "We should lock arms so we don't get lost."

"Good idea." Mai said as the girls locked arms.

Alyssa was in the middle, Victoria and Melissa was on her right and Amber and Mai were at her right.

They started to walk down the tunnel before Melissa started singing, "We're off to see the wizard!"

"No! No movie references!" Alyssa stated.

"Aw…" Melissa said as they continue to walk.

Once they were at the end of the tunnel they saw a beautiful garden and everything was shaped like hearts.

The girls gawked at their surroundings.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Melissa said simply.

"What did I say about movie references!?" Alyssa stated.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

And at that moment their adventure started.


	2. Chapter 2

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Too**

**The Vials and the Game**

"Wow, this place is pretty cool!" Victoria said gazing at awe at the garden.

"I admit it is cool, but where are we exactly..?" Mai asked looking around confused, "It's kind of weird that we fell down a hole and emerged into a garden…"

"That is a good point." Amber said.

"Maybe we should follow the-" Melissa said before Alyssa interrupted her.

"If you say the yellow brick road I will punch you." Alyssa warned.

"No actually there's a nice paved grey road that leads further into the garden." Melissa corrected.

"Oh…" Alyssa said.

Melissa stuck her tongue at Alyssa making Alyssa glare at her slightly.

"Okay guys, enough." Mai stated.

"Yeah, lets just go down the road and see if we can find someone." Amber said.

The other four girls nodded in agreement and started to walk down the road. WHile they walked down they admired how green the hedges were and how red the roses were.

"Whoever owns this garden really knows how to take care of it." Alyssa said.

Mai nodded in agreement.

"It almost looks unnatural." Amber mentioned.

"Welp, let's go." Amber said grabbing Melissa's hand and led her down the path.

Victoria held Alyssa's hand and walked down the path.

"Aw… I don't have a buddy." Mai said sadly walking after her friends.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

The five girls walked to the end of the path where they eventually found two people a woman and a man and also the white rabbit wearing a red coat sitting down and drank tea.

The woman wore a large red dress and the man wore a red trenchcoat.

"Ah, our guests are finally here Vivaldi." The white rabbit said sipping his tea.

"Indeed." The woman wearing a bright red dress said with a nod.

"Guests?" Amber asked aloud.

"Yes." The rabbit said hopping down from his chair, a bright light surrounded him and he morphed into a man, "Welcome to the Country of Hearts." He then bowed.

"He is cute." Mai said blushing a bit.

"Told you." Amber said.

"I saw him first." Melissa stated.

Amber glared at Melissa, "Well I called him!"

"No you didn't!" Melissa retorted.

"Yes I did." Amber said simply crossing her arms.

"When!?" Melissa asked.

"Right now." Amber answered.

"I don't think it's the time to argue over a guy." Victoria said

"Especially since he lured us here!" Alyssa stated.

"And we don't even know his name either." Mai added.

"Looks like the outsiders are fighting over you Peter I thought it was suppose to be the other way around." The man wearing the red trenchcoat said standing up, "Stick to the plan." He then grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Plan!? What plan!?" Mai asked.

"You all shall play our game." The woman said standing up and walked towards the girls.

"Game!? No, we just want to go home, now!" Alyssa stated.

The woman ignored her and stared at Victoria, "Amazing."

Victoria blinked in confusion, "What?"

The woman grabbed Victoria's chin with her hand and stared at her more, "You look so much like us when we were young." She let go of Victoria, "We are Vivaldi, our two servants are Ace and Peter."

"Hiya." The man in the red trenchcoat said waving his hand, "I'm Ace."

"Peter." The rabbit man said simply.

"Yeah, that's nice and all but we want to go home." Alyssa stated simply.

"You can't until you drink these and play the game." Ace said showing little vials filled with clear liquid.

"We're not stupid enough to drink random things from strangers." Mai stated.

"Yeah, stranger danger." Melissa said.

Ace blinked in confusion, "How am I a stranger when I just introduced myself to you?"

"Because reasons." Melissa answered earning a laugh from Ace.

"You're funny, I like you." Ace said giving Melissa the vial.

"Don't drink it." Alyssa ordered.

"Young lady, you need to drink it in order to leave, why don't you understand that?" Peter asked.

Alyssa shot an annoyed look at the rabbit man.

"Whoa, calm down!" Victoria said patting Alyssa's shoulders.

"Okay, what's the game then Peter?" Amber asked.

"First you drink from the vials, then you just roam around the country, interact with residents, that's it." Ace said pointing at the vials, "The vials will fill up with the liquid, when you drink it the liquid you'll wake up home."

"That's it?" Mai asked.

Ace nodded.

"Promise?" Melissa said.

"Mhm." Ace answered.

"Good enough for me!" Melissa said and took off the top of the vial and drank it.

"Melissa!" The other four girls shouted.

"Done, now what do I do?" Melissa asked.

"Keep the vial and play the game." Peter answered.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alyssa asked Melissa.

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, it tasted like pineapple juice."

"Really?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Now the rest of you, please drink." Vivaldi said, "Or I shall have your head roll."

Amber took the top off of her vial.

"Whoa! Do you think that's a good idea!?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know, but since Melissa drank it, I don't think I have a choice." Amber answered and drank her vial. She smacked her lips and said, "Tasted like strawberry poptarts."

"Well… Bottoms up I guess." Mai said and drank her vial and she gagged, "Ew! Sweetgrass!"

"I guess we have no choice now." Alyssa said taking the top off of her vial.

"Yeah." Victoria said taking the top of her vial also.

The two girls drank their vials at the same time.

"Mine taste like potatoes… Blah! Aftertaste." Victoria said sticking out her tongue.

"My tasted like coffee." Alyssa said.

"Lucky you!" Mai stated.

"Good, now you all are playing the game." Vivaldi said.

"I just lost the game." Melissa said simply.

"Ugh! I lost the game!" Mai shouted annoyed.

"Me too!" Victoria shouted also.

Melissa laughed.

"Really!? You guys can't be serious for two minutes!?" Alyssa asked.

Peter stared at the girls blankly and thought, "These girls are odd…" Then he stared at Amber, "I think she's the only one that's normal."

Ace nudged Peter, "Taking a liking for the outsiders already?"

Peter scoffed, "You're one to talk, just stick to the plan."

"We are taking our leave now, if you all wish to follow you may." Vivaldi said and started walking away.

"Might as well go too." Peter said and followed after Vivaldi.

"Bye girls! Have fun and don't get killed!" Ace said waving and stared at Melissa, "Be good Melissa, don't get lost."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Melissa asked.

"Vivaldi, Peter, and I know all of your names. I have to go catch up with them now!" Ace said happily and went the opposite way that Vivaldi and Peter went.

Victoria blinked, "Did he just went the wrong way?"

"Maybe he knows a shortcut?" Amber suggested.

"Who cares, lets just play the game so we can go back home." Mai said.

"Okay, but where do we go?" Alyssa asked.

The girls were silent.

"Maybe we should've followed the rabbit guy." Mai said.

"No, we shall follow the trail!" Melissa said.

"What trail?" Victoria asked.

"The trail that we blaze!" Melissa answered.

"What did I say about movie references!?" Alyssa asked annoyed.

Melissa just laughed and walked off while the other four girls followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Three**

**The Hatter Mafia**

The five girls in this story walked blindly into a forest, trying to find people and get help, but so far no luck. They've been wandering around for about an hour now and the sky magically changed time twice. It was first morning, then it turned into the afternoon, and then the evening. They prayed that the liquid they drank earlier wasn't an illegal drug.

"This world is weird." Amber said.

"Yeah it is." Victoria said.

"Wait, why do you say world? We're still on earth." Alyssa said.

Victoria looked at Alyssa seriously, "Or are we?"

Alyssa was silent while Victoria laughed.

"Nah, we're probably more in earth than on earth you know? Considering we into that giant hole." Victoria said simply.

"Do you think we went to a different dimension?" Mai asked.

Amber thought about for a second, "Maybe, or maybe we had such a huge shock from our fall that we think we're in a different world."

"Blah-Blah-Blah! Who cares!?" Melissa shouted and turned around to face her friends, "We're here now, so lets just have fun."

"I guess she's right." Victoria said tilting her head to the side, "We should just have fun."

Melissa smiled brightly, "Yeah we should!"

"Easy for you to say considering you're the reason we're in this situation." Mai said annoyed.

"Who cares!? What's done is done." Melissa stated and turned back around, "Besides there's a mansion over there."

"Where?" Alyssa asked looking around.

"There." Melissa answered pointing into the direction in front of her.

Victoria squinted her eyes and gasped, "Oh my Jashin, I can see it!"

The other girls squinted their eyes and spotted the mansion.

"I wonder who lives there?" Alyssa said.

"A rich person." Mai stated playfully.

"You don't say?" Alyssa said earning a laugh from Mai.

"Hm, whoever lives there we have to interact with them." Amber said.

"I'll race you guys over there!" Melissa shouted and ran towards the mansion.

"Hey, no fair!" Victoria shouted and ran after her.

"Man, I don't feel like running!" Amber complained as she chased after her friends.

Alyssa looked at Mai, "Should we chase after them too?"

Mai thought for a second, "How about we jog instead?"

Alyssa nodded, "Okay."

With that said the two girls jogged after their friends who were already halfway to the mansion.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

"First!" Melissa shouted when she was in front of the mansion.

"Only because you cheated!" Victoria stated arriving second.

Amber stumbled towards them last, "Oh gosh, I'm so tired. No more running you guys."

"You're lame." Melissa commented.

"I'm okay with that." Amber said.

"Hey! Are you spies!?" Someone shouted.

The three girls looked around and saw two twin boys, on was wearing a red uniform and the other had a blue uniform, and they had lances.

"Oh crap." Victoria said noticing they had the weapons.

"No we are not spies, we just wanted to know who lived here." Amber said simply.

"Aw, we were hoping you were spies." The twin in the blue uniform said disappointed.

"Yeah, we were suppose to kill spies." The twin in the red uniform said.

The one in blue looked at his brother, "But we can still kill them for fun, right brother?"

The twin in red smiled, "Yeah!"

Then they raised their lances with a smile on their faces.

"Whoa! We come in peace dudes!" Victoria shouted.

"So?" The blue twin said.

"We have to be good boys." The red twin said.

"Good boys!? How is killing us being good boys!?" Amber asked.

"Because we're bored." The red twin answered.

"And our boss doesn't like visitors." The blue twin added.

"What a lame excuse." Melissa stated.

"Hey, it's not lame!" The red twin said in defense.

"Yes it is." Melissa retorted.

"How?" The blue twin asked.

"Because reasons." She answered.

The twins lowered their lances and pondered about that answer.

"They're distracted, maybe we can run away." Victoria said tugging on Amber's and Melissa's arms.

When the girls turned around a man was behind them. He was tall, wore a long black coat, and had brown bunny ears.

"Oh, come on!" Victoria shouted annoyed.

"What are you two slackers doing, and who are these girls!?" The man asked annoyed.

"Shut up you annoying punk ass rabbit." The red twin stated.

"Yeah, it's none of your business what we're doing either." The blue twin added.

"Why you little punks!" The rabbit man shouted annoyed and walked up to them and smashed their heads together.

"Ow!" The twins said at the same time.

"Now we can run away." Victoria said.

"But I want to talk to the bunny man." Melissa whined.

The rabbit man turned around and gave an annoyed look at Melissa, "What… did you just call me?"

"Bunny man." Melissa answered.

"Ha! Ha! Stupid rabbit is angry!" The blue twin shouted.

"Yeah he is!" The red twin shouted also.

"I am not a rabbit! I am a dog!" The man shouted.

"Pfft! No you're not, dogs don't have bunny ears." Melissa stated.

"Melissa, please stop it!" Amber said.

The man pulled out his gun and pointed it at Melissa, "I am not a damn rabbit!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay! You're not a bunny! You're a dog! You're a dog!" Victoria shouted.

"Damn straight!" The man shouted still pointing his gun.

Then all of the sudden Mai was between the man and Melissa.

"Who are you!?" He asked before Mai slapped his gun away and kneed him hard into his stomach, making him fall to the ground holding onto his stomach.

"Whoa, she's cool." The red twin said.

"I can't believe the stupid rabbit actually got hit." The blue twin added.

"Are you guys okay!?" Alyssa asked looking at the three girls.

"No! We just came here and they tried to kill us!" Victoria shouted and pointed at the twins.

"And then Melissa mad that rabbit guy angry!" Amber complained.

"I'm not… a damn rabbit!" The man shouted and grabbed Mai by the front of her shirt, "And you! You're going to pay for kneeing me!" He grabbed his gun and pointed at Mai's head.

"Pfft! I'm scared of you or your gun!" Mai stated.

The man gave her an annoyed look he was about to say something before the mansion's gates open and a man wearing a white suit and a black top hat walked towards us.

"What is with all the commotion?" He asked dully.

"They're trespassers." The bunny man answered.

"Trespassers?" The man in the top hat said and stared at the girls. He was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Elliot, put that girl down. She's an outsider, they all are."

"Uh… are you sure Blood?" The bunny man asked.

"Are you questioning my order?" The man in the top hat asked.

"Oh, no, of course not." The bunny said putting Mai down.

"Stupid rabbit got in trouble." The twins chimed.

"Be quiet!" The rabbit ordered.

The twins just stuck their tongue at the rabbit in response.

The man in the top hat walked towards the girls and said, "I am Blood Dupre, the Hatter. I own this estate. Please join us for tea as an apology for Elliot's behavior."

"Um, I rather not." Mai said annoyed.

"Yeah… I wouldn't go into someone's house after they tried to kill me." Amber stated.

"I promise it won't happen again." Blood said.

"Okay!" Melissa chimed and walked into the mansion.

"Melissa! Stop walking off without us!" Alyssa shouted.

The twins went towards Melissa and grabbed her arms.

"We'll escort you lady." They said at the same time.

Amber sighed, "I guess I have no choice." Then she walked into the estate.

Mai and the rabbit man glared at each other as they walked together into the estate.

"May I escort you two?" Blood asked tipping his hate.

Victoria blushed, "Okay!"

Alyssa blushed also, "If you insist."

The girls then wrapped their arms on Blood's arms as they walked together into the estate.


	4. Chapter 4

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter For**

**The Tea Party**

The girls gawked once they were inside the mansion. They walked down the hall with the four men noticing all the fancy decorations and how large the rooms were.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Victoria said.

"I'm glad you like it." Blood said.

"You guys never been in a mansion before?" The rabbit man asked.

"No." Mai answered.

"Yes we have!" Melissa shouted.

"The Haunted Mansion at Disneyland doesn't count." Alyssa stated simply.

"Never mind then." Melissa chimed.

"The Haunted Mansion?" The rabbit said, "That sounds interesting."

"Yeah it is." Victoria said, "It's a mansion that is haunted by spirits and one of the spirits is a bride who decapitated her husbands!"

"Sounds cool!" They twins shouted at the same time.

"If you want to hear the stories about the mansion, just ask Mai." Amber said.

"Who's Mai?" The rabbit asked.

"I'm Mai." Mai answered a bit annoyed.

The rabbit just stared at her and she stared back.

"Elliot don't be rude, introduce yourself." Blood said.

The rabbit sighed, "I'm Elliot March."

"Mai Ellens." Mai said softly.

"I'm Dee Tweedle." The twin in the blue uniform said.

"Dum Tweedle!" The twin in the red uniform said.

"I'm Melissa Pineapples!" Melissa chimed.

"Alyssa Foxfire." Alyssa said softly, noticing Blood glancing at Victoria.

"I'm Victoria Starling." Victoria said blushing a little.

"Oh boy…" Alyssa thought knowing that her best friend was developing a crush on the stranger.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

Once everyone were at the end of the hall they saw a double door. The Tweedle twins ran towards it and opened them.

"Ladies first." Blood said removing his arms from Alyssa and Victoria.

"Okay." Victoria said grabbing Alyssa's hand and went through the doors.

"I smell cake!" Melissa shouted happily.

"For real!?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, hurry hurry!" Melissa said grabbing Amber's hand and led her into the room.

Elliot stared at Mai, "You heard Blood, ladies first, unless you aren't one."

Mai shot him annoyed, "I should've kneed you a little lower, then you would be the one going first."

Elliot's face turned red, "I-I should've killed you when I got the chance!"

"Uh-Huh." Mai said walking through the doors.

"That girl infuriates me." Elliot said annoyed.

"Stop being an idiot and go inside for tea." Blood said simply and walked through the doors.

"Yeah stupid rabbit!" Dum said.

"Stop being an idiot for once in your life!" Dee said.

"You should talk you friggin' slackers!" Elliot shouted.

"Just go inside already!" The twins shouted annoyed.

Elliot growled and went through the doors, he has no more patients for idiots.

Dee and Dum looked at each other and smiled deviously.

"I like that the outsiders make the pissy rabbit mad." Dee said.

"Especially the one with the brown hair." Dum said.

Dee blinked, "They all have brown hair except for Victoria."

"Oh, but you know the one I'm talking about, right brother?" Dum asked.

"Yeah, Miss. Pineapples." The twin in the blue uniform answered, "But why didn't you just say her name?"

"I don't know, I just thought about her hair, I really like it."

"Yeah me too."

Then the twins went through the doors and saw the girls seated at the tea party table outside.

Mai sat at the corner of the table with Alyssa sitting next to her. Blood and Victoria sat at the end of the table next to each other. Amber,Melissa, and Elliot sat across from Alyssa and Mai.

The twins went towards Melissa and Amber.

"We want to sit next to lady." They said.

"Too bad, sit next to them instead." Elliot said pointing at Alyssa and Mai.

The twins pouted before they pushed Amber and Elliot off their chairs and sat next to Melissa.

"Hey! You guys are jerks!" Amber stated.

"You annoying slackers!" Elliot shouted.

"Elliot, behave yourself." Blood said simply pouring tea for Victoria.

Elliot growled and the twins stuck their tongue at him.

Elliot took a seat at the end of the table next to Mai.

"Hey buddy." Mai said mockingly.

"Came to sit next to us?" Alyssa asked teasingly.

Elliot just crossed his arms earning giggles from the two girls.

Amber sat next to Alyssa annoyed.

"Aw, don't be so mad at the boys." Alyssa said and poured Amber a cup of tea, "Remember they're young."

"I guess." Amber said putting two lumps of sugar in her tea.

"Hmm…" Mai said looking at Elliot who was annoyed, she picked up a teapot and poured him a cup of tea, "Like Alyssa said to Amber, don't be so mad."

Elliot blushed brightly.

"Yes, peace, calm." Victoria said happily.

"So girls, what brings you to our country?" Blood asked sipping his tea.

"Melissa followed a white rabbit so we followed her." Amber said, "Then we fell down a whole and met a guy named Ace and a woman named Vivaldi."

"And the bunny turned into a man named Peter." Victoria added.

"Then they made us drink a weird liquid in these vials and told us to play a game." Mai said.

Alyssa then took out her vial and looked at it, "Hey guys remember when they said it will fill up when we interact with people? Well it's true."

Alyssa's vial was filled with a little bit of liquid.

"Huh, so they weren't lying to us." Amber said.

"Should we drink it now or wait till it's completely filled up?" Melissa asked.

"We should play it safe till it fills up." Mai said.

Victoria looked at Blood who had a serious expression on his face.

"So Vivaldi, Ace, and Peter White brought you here so you could play the game..?" He asked a bit grimly.

The girls were scared because of his tone of voice.

"I guess, we just really want to go home, so do you know where we're suppose to go?" Amber asked.

"Well there is only three other places you can go." Elliot answered, "You can go to the amusement park, the castle of hearts, and the clocktower. Luckily for you girls they're right next to each other."

"This is an easy game." Amber said happily.

"You think we can complete today?" Mai asked.

"I don't recommend you girls doing that, well, unless you want to die." Blood said grabbing the girls' attention, "There has been killings of the faceless, particularly at night."

"So we have to wait till daytime in order to leave?" Alyssa asked.

Blood nodded, "You girls are my guests, so you all may sleep here tonight, I have plenty of spare bedrooms."

"Yeah-Yeah! And then my brother and I can take you to the amusement park tomorrow!" Dee said happily.

"Yeah! We're going to have fun!" Dum said.

"I'm down." Mai said.

"Me too." Alyssa said with a nod.

"Yeah, yolo." Victoria said happily.

"... Yolo?" Blood asked.

"Yeah, yolo." Victoria answered.

"What's yolo?" Elliot asked.

"You know, yolo." Melissa said, "I yolo. You yolo. He, she, me, yolo. Yolo. Yoloing. Yolology. The study of yolo. It's first grade guys!"

"Melissa… please stop." Alyssa said.

"Oh my Jashin!" Victoria said laughing.

"Ignore the yolo, so is it really okay if we stay here for the night?" Amber asked.

Blood nodded.

"Yeah! Lets show you to your rooms!" The twins shouted.

"How about we go to the rooms after we eat cake?" Melissa asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Dee said as he and his brother sat down.

"¿Debemos realmente estar aquí?" Amber asked.

"Sí. ¿Por qué no?" Victoria said.

"Debido a que sólo les conocimos." Amber answered.

"What are they doing?" Elliot asked.

"Speaking in spanish." Alyssa answered.

"Deja de preocuparte y diviértete!" Melissa said, "Yolo!"

"What is yolo!?" Elliot asked.

"I'll explain later." Mai answered as she drank her tea.


	5. Chapter 5

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Five**

**Alyssa, Nightmare, and More Rules**

"This cake is so good!" Melissa said eating a piece of carrot cake.

"Of course it is, I only eat the best carrot cake." Elliot said proudly.

"Well rabbits do like carrots." Amber said.

"I am not a rabbit! I am a dog!" Elliot said annoyed, "I may have long ears like a rabbit but it doesn't mean I am one! And rabbits eat carrots, I only eat carrot dishes!"

"Shuddup baka." Dee stated.

"Yeah, why do you always have to explain that to everyone?" Dum asked annoyed.

"I started to think that those were donkey ears." Melissa said.

"Well he did look like a jackass when we first saw him, right Mai?" Alyssa asked whispering in Mai's ear.

Mai just giggled in response.

"Are you girls ready to be escorted to your rooms?" Blood asked.

"Are we getting separate rooms?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course." Blood answered.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Amber said softly.

"I agree, I don't think we should all sleep in separate rooms." Mai said.

"Speak for yourselves! I'm not sharing!" Melissa stated.

"Ugh… you outsiders are so needy." Elliot said rubbing the back of his head.

"You may share a room together, but the guest beds are only big enough for two people." Blood informed.

"Oh okay, I'm sharing one with Alyssa!" Victoria said.

"And I have Amber!" Melissa said.

"And what about Mai?" Elliot asked.

"I'll sleep on the floor in Melissa's and Amber's room." Mai answered simply.

"Now I feel bad." Victoria said.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Mai said cooly.

"You sure, because I'll scoot Vicky's butt over." Alyssa said.

"Hey!" Victoria commented.

"I'm good, thanks though." Mai said.

"Since that is all settled, I shall show you all to your rooms." Blood said getting up from his chair.

The girls also got up from their chairs and followed him.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

The hatter walked the five girls down the hall to their guest rooms.

"Your rooms will be right next to each other so you won't worry about separating, I hope your rooms will be to your liking." Blood said and turned his head to Mai, "One of my maids will bring you a pillow and blanket Mai."

"Thank you." Mai said.

"Goodnight ladies, Dee and Dum will wake you in the morning." Blood said before he tipped his hat to us and walked away.

"Is it me, or was he staring at Victoria the whole time?" Amber asked.

"Nope, he was." Alyssa answered.

Victoria blushed, "Huh!? What are you guys talking about!?"

"I think the guy likes you." Amber said before opening the door to the guest room.

"Vicky got a boyfriend that she will never see again." Melissa said teasingly.

"Why won't she ever see him again?" Mai asked confused.

"Because we're going to leave this place once the vial thingies is filled up." Melissa answered simply.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Mai said.

"Excuse me, are one of you girls Miss. Ellens?" A maid said walking towards the girls.

"I am." Mai answered before she stared in shock.

The maid had no eyes.

"I'm going inside." Melissa said quickly entering the guest room.

"Here's your pillow and blanket." The maid said handing Mai the items, "Have a good night." The maid then bowed and left.

"I-Is that normal here?" Mai asked.

"I… I think so." Alyssa said a little shocked.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight dude." Victoria said.

"I think we're already are in one…" Alyssa stated softly before the girls went into their rooms.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

When Alyssa fell asleep she woke up in a strange forest with a man sitting on a mushroom. He had grey hair, an eye patch covering his right eye, and he was smoking out of a hookah.

"Ah, my first visitor in ages, hello Alyssa." The man said.

"Who are you, where am I, and how do you know my name?" Alyssa asked.

The man inhaled from his hookah, "I am Nightmare Gottschalk," He blew out smoke from his mouth, "You're in my realm of dreams and I know all the outsiders names that visit this world."

"Realm of dreams? That means I'm dreaming right now?" The young woman asked.

The man named Nightmare nodded and inhaled from his hookah, "There is some information Ace forgot to inform you about the game. He exhaled.

"There's more rules?" She asked.

The man nodded.

"Everyone in Wonderland is involved in some kind of game. For the residents of Wonderland, the purpose to live is lost if there's no game. When one game ends, another one starts immediately. Also the subject of the game varies from person to person. The residents of Wonderland are also bound to a set of rules that they must follow. Those in charge of a territory - Vivaldi, Julius, Blood, Gowland, Joker, Crysta,Jericho, and myself are more strictly bound to the rules of the game than the other roleholders." He said inhaling from his hookah, "They can also make their own rules, so everyone can produce their own game based on roles can't be chosen, but nevermind Crysta and Jericho, they don't rule in this land." He then exhaled the smoke.

"Wait…" Alyssa said raising her hands in confusion, "What does that mean."

"The people I mention have higher powers than the regular residents that live in this world, you remember the maid who didn't have any eyes? Well she's what we call a 'faceless', they have no role in this world." Nightmare then stood up on his mushroom, "The people who do have eyes actually have roles in this world."

"What does any of that have to do with the rules I have to follow to go home?" The brown haired girl asked.

Nightmare laughed, "Oh so much, so much." He inhaled from his hookah, "You should know the Country of Hearts is in a power struggle that apparently won't end easily and won't end in the near future. The power struggle is between the Castle of Heart, Hatter Residence and the Amusement Park. The Castle of Heart is said to have the most power in the power struggle and the Amusement Park the least. The Clock Tower is a neutral zone. So if you and your friends want to be safe and away from the quarrels I suggest you all stay there till you're able to go home." He blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"So my friends and I have to visit these places without getting into any of their quarrels?" Alyssa asked still confused.

"Basically." Nightmare answered shrugging, "But these rules are very complicated."

"I can tell, can you just tell me what's important for me and my friends?"

The grey haired man blink before laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Alyssa asked annoyed.

"What I said was important, but I do sense your impatientness." He coughed a little, "So Ace explained that you girls need to interact with the people in this country that is true, but he also forgot to mention you have to interact with me as well and that is not as easy, I am a busy man and I can't interfere much with your game."

"Oh no… so does that mean one of us can leave earlier than the others?" Alyssa asked.

The man chuckled, "My dear, they can chose not even to leave."

Alyssa rubbed her temples. She was very annoyed that there were more rules to the game.

"But what I'm going to say right now is important." He said before coughing again, "Outsiders have a certain power in this world."

Alyssa looked up at him, "What power?"

"You and your friends can make everyone here fall in love with you and when you guys die here, you die foreal." He said with a smirk.

"What!?" Alyssa asked before the forest started to fade away.

"Looks like you're waking up now, remember what I said Alyssa."

**(0.0) (0.0)**

Alyssa woke up when someone knocked on the door. She sat up and Victoria sat up.

"Oh man, is it morning already?" Victoria asked yawning and rubbed her eyes.

"I… I guess." Alyssa said before the person knocked harder on the door.

They heard Melissa's voice behind the door, "Alyssa, Vicky! Hurry up, we're going to the amusement park!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Victoria said getting out of the bed, "We'll be out in a second!"

Alyssa remembered what that man Nightmare told her in her dream. The hatter mansion is at war with the amusement park.

"Hey Vicky, I have something to tell you." Alyssa said before realizing that her friend wouldn't believe her and it will cause more worry.

"Yeah?" Victoria asked.

"N-Nevermind, I'll tell you later." She said with a smile.

"Oh, okay dude. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go home." Victoria said walking towards the door.

"Yeah… you're right." Alyssa said getting out of the bed and followed Victoria.

When Alyssa went outside the room she saw her friends and Dee and Dum.

"Finally!" Melissa shouted.

"Yeah, lets go to the amusement park!" The twins shouted.

"Yeah!" Amber, Mai, Melissa, and Victoria shouted happily, before everyone started walking down the hall.

Alyssa looked at her friends nervously and thought, "I really hope we can complete this game without anyone getting hurt… or… dying."


	6. Chapter 6

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Sixx**

**The Pink Cat**

The five girls and the twins traveled into the forest to go to the amusement park, but the twins stopped in the middle of the forest. They said we all were going to wait for their friend who could give everyone free tickets to the amusement park.

"Who are we waiting for?" Alyssa asked as she sat under a tree for shade.

"Our friend Boris." Dum answered.

"He's a cat." Dee added.

"A pink cat." Dum said.

"A pink cat? That's weird." Amber said.

"Because two bunny men are normal?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"This whole place is weird!" Victoria said before looking at the twins, "No offense."

"We don't care." Dum stated standing by Melissa's left side while his brother stood by her right side.

"I was wondering, why do you two like sticking around Melissa so much?" Alyssa asked.

"Because we like her." The twins said at the same time.

"Really? Cool." Melissa said smiling brightly.

Alyssa was silent for a second, "Um… Do you two perhaps love her?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that dude?" Victoria asked.

The twins smiled, "Yes, we do love Miss. Pineapples."

Melissa blushed, "Love?"

"Oh no… what that guy NIghtmare said was true…" Alyssa thought before shaking her head, "No-no-no! They're kids, they're like thirteen years old, it's probably just a crush."

"That's pretty cute." Mai said.

"Do you like them too Melissa?" Mai asked.

Melissa blushed more.

"Well she can't have two boyfriends." Amber stated.

The twins pouted.

"Why not!?" Dee asked.

"Because you can only have one special someone." Amber answered.

"Well me and Dee are twins, we're one person!" Dum stated.

"Yeah, even if Miss. Pineapples only wants one boyfriend, we will happily fight to the death." The twin in blue said before turning his head to his brother, "Right brother?"

"Of course brother." The twin in red said happily.

"Whoa!" Victoria shouted throwing her hands in the air, "No need for that dudes!"

"Can we please change the subject?" Melissa asked nervously.

"Okay Miss. Pineapples." Dum said as he and his brother both embraced her.

"Anything for you." Dee added.

Melissa blushed more.

"That's pretty cute…" Mai said, "In a way."

"More like demented." Amber said.

"Onee-chan, call us demented and we're going to play tag." The twins warned as they pulled out little daggers.

Amber took a step back out of fright.

"Stop it!" Victoria shouted going in between them, "Peace! Calm! Stay calm!"

"Okay imouto." Dee said.

"We'll be good." Dum said.

"Imouto? Little sister!?" Victoria asked annoyed, "I'm the second oldest here! Heck, I'm older than Amber!"

"Eh? You guys actually think you're older than us?" Dee asked.

Alyssa blinked, "What do you guys mean?"

The twins just smirked.

"That's not creepy at all." Mai said a bit creeped out.

"Dee, Dum, who are these girls with you?" Someone asked.

The girls looked at the direction where the the voice came from and saw a man with pink hair, cat ears, and wearing punk rocker clothing.

"Hey Boris, these are our friends, they're outsiders." Dum said.

"Yeah, and this one is our girlfriend." Dee said as he and his brother held Melissa tighter.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto!" Melissa shouted as her face turned red.

"She's so smart, she speaks different languages." Dee said, "Her friends can too."

"Actually me and Alyssa only speak english." Mai corrected.

"Except those two, they're stupid." Dum corrected.

"H-Hey!" Mai said annoyed.

"Oh cool." Boris said sniffing the air, "They smell good." He then walked to Alyssa while sniffing the air.

Alyssa blushed as she looked at him confused.

He bent over so he was at eye level with her and sniffed the air between them, "Hmm, you smell very good."

Alyssa's cheeks were red, "Thank you."

"You almost smell like catnip." He said with a smile.

"Th-Thank you." She said as her whole face turned into a shade of pink.

"What's our name Catnip?" The cat asked standing up straight.

"Alyssa Foxfire." The blushing girl answered.

"Ah, what a pretty name. Alyssa: joy and great happiness, it suits you." The cat said lending his hand out, "I'm Boris Airay."

Alyssa took his hand and he helped her up. Alyssa blushed even more when she saw her friends just stared at her confused.

Boris looked at the girls and smiled, "What are your names?"

"Melissa Pineapples!"

"Amber Lily."

"Mai Ellens."

"Victoria Starling."

"Wow, cool names. Melissa: the bee, Amber: the jewel, Mai: the ocean, and Victoria: the conqueror." Boris said rubbing his chin, "You outsiders have cool names."

"Wait, what?" Mai said confused.

"Is that what our names mean?" Melissa asked.

Boris nodded, "Yeah, I sometimes get bored so I research random things, mostly guns though."

The girls were silent.

"Blah-blah! Who cares, we want to go to the park already!" The twins complained.

Boris chuckled, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He then pulled out a stack of tickets out of his pocket and gave everyone one, "This will emit you at the park."

"Cool thanks." Victoria said.

"Now lets go." Dum said as he and his brother grabbed Melissa's hands, "This way Miss. Pineapples."

And they started to walk off.

Mai and Amber held hands and followed after them.

"Eh, what's with the hand holding?" Boris asked confused.

"It's just a buddy system, we don't want to get lost." Alyssa answered.

"Ah, that's smart." Boris said and held Alyssa's hand making her blush, "Don't want you to get lost either."

Alyssa blushed.

Victoria grabbed Boris' other hand, "I'm ready."

Alyssa gave Victoria an annoyed look.

"Hey, I shared Blood with you! You have to share also!" Victoria stated.

"Share?" Boris said confused.

"Don't mind her, lets go." Alyssa said as they started to follow their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Amusement Park**

The group of people walked into the amusement park and gawked at sight of it.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Victoria shouted.

"It's not Disneyland, but it'll do." Amber said giggling a bit.

"Which ride should we go on first!?" Victoria asked.

"Wait, we have to know who runs this place first, interact with them, and then we might have time for one ride." Alyssa said.

"Lame." Melissa stated.

Alyssa ignored her and looked at Boris, "Who's in charge here?"

"Well the old man and I are the only ones who live here." Boris answered.

"Wait-You love here?" Mai asked.

Boris nodded in response.

"That is the most awesome thing ever!" Melissa shouted.

"Hey, Miss. Pineapples!" Dum shouted.

"I thought you liked our place!?" Dee shouted also.

"I do, but this is an amusement park!" Melissa answered.

"So what's the other guy's name, the one that you called old man?" Mai asked.

Boris smirked deviously, "Gather around me girls, it's a secret."

The girls surrounded him.

"Okay." Boris whispered, "The old man's name is Mary Gowland, but that's a secret."

"Huh? Why?" Amber asked.

"He doesn't like to be called by Mary." Boris said with a chuckle.

"Oh okay, I can understand that." Victoria said.

Alyssa glared at Melissa.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"You know." Alyssa answered.

"Know what?" Melissa asked innocently.

"You know." Alyssa answered.

Melissa sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine! You're no fun."

Boris blinked in confusion.

"Long story dude, don't worry about it." Victoria said to Boris.

"Yeah, lets go find Mary-I mean Gowland." Mai said.

"Oh boy…" Alyssa thought, "I hope Mai isn't the one to make that guy angry."

**(0.0) (0.0)**

The five girls and their friends walked through the amusement park looking for Mr. Gowland, but they couldn't find him.

"I wonder where the old man went to?" Boris said puzzled.

"Maybe he died?" The twins suggested happily.

"I doubt that." Boris said and closed his eyes to think, "Hmm…"

His eyes snapped open and his tail fluffed up as everyone heard a horrible sound. Everyone covered their ears.

"Oh my Jashin, what is that noise!?" Victoria shouted.

"That's Gowland!" Boris answered and started to walk off, "Follow me!"

The group of friends followed him till they saw a tall older man with red hair and glasses playing a violin.

"That's him, the guy playing the horrible music." Boris stated.

"Is he tone deaf or something!?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah!" Boris answered.

Mai quickly started to walk to the man.

"Where is she going!?" Amber asked.

"What!?" Melissa shouted.

"I can't hear you dude!" Victoria shouted.

They watched Mai go up to the man and tapped on his shoulder.

Gowland stopped playing and stared at her, "Ah, are you new here?"

"Yes I am sure, I came up to you to comment on your playing skills." Mai answered.

"You loved it?" He asked happily.

"Well… your skills are… okay, but if you strum your strings with your bow more gently it will come out more nicely." Mai said and touched his fingers, "And your fingers need to press the strings gently."

"What on earth is she doing?" Alyssa asked confused.

"I'm just hoping the old man doesn't kill her for trying to tell him how to play violin." Boris said simply.

"What!?" Alyssa asked.

"Gently huh?" Gowland said and strummed the strings gently actually making a nice sound.

"Holy crap, that was actually pretty decent." Boris stated amazed.

Then the older man started to strum the strings loud and fast making a horrible noise, "That was nice, but this is more fun!"

Mai flinched at the horrible sounds.

The man laughed and stopped playing, "I like you, what's your name?"

"My name is Mai Ellens." Mai answered and pointed at her friends, "And those are my friends Alyssa Foxfire."

Alyssa waved.

"Amber lily."

Amber raised her hand.

"Victoria Starling."

Victoria waved.

"And Melissa Pineapples."

"HI MARY!" Melissa shouted.

Mary Gowland's face turned grim with anger.

"Melissa!" The four girls shouted.

"What?" Melissa asked innocently.

Boris and the Tweedle twins just started laughing.

"Boris… you little rat! Did you tell them my name!?" Gowland shouted.

The cat rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see, it kind of slipped out."

"You stupid cat, I should kick you out of my amusement park!" Gowland shouted.

Mai tugged on Gowland's sleeve getting his attention.

"It's my fault Mr. Gowland, I kept insisting to know your full name." Mai said.

Gowland blushed, "Well my dear, since you put it that way I shall forgive him."

"… Is Mai like… flirting?" Amber whispered.

"I don't know what she did, but it saved my butt." Boris stated.

Gowland looked at the girls, "Hmm, you all are outsiders. We have five this time, eh?"

"There were people before us?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but nevermind that. Since you all are outsiders, you are welcomed to my park." The man with glasses said smiling.

"That's nice, but we really need to get going." Alyssa said.

"Aw, why!?" Melissa and Victoria asked at the same time.

"Because we have to go home, and the only way to do that is to finish the game." Amber stated.

"Aw, I was hoping to spend more time with you Catnip." Boris said looking sadly into Alyssa's eyes.

Alyssa blushed and smiled, "Well… I guess we could go on a few rides."

Boris smiled brightly as his tail wagged slowly back and forth.

"Alyssa!" Amber said.

"Come on Amber, lets just have fun while we're here." Melissa said nudging her, "Yolo."

Amber sighed, "Fine."

Melissa, Boris, and Victoria cheered.

"Come on Miss. Pineapples! Lets go on the rollercoaster!" Dee said as he and his brother led her away.

"Wait, don't leave without me!" Amber said and walked after them.

"Us too!" Victoria stated.

Boris grabbed Alyssa's and Victoria's hands, "Lets go." And they walked off.

"I can't believe I'm left behind again…" Mai thought sadly before she felt Gowland grab her hand. She blushed.

"Lets go, I'm the owner so we can cut the line." Gowland said as they walked, "Let us talk about music and other things."

**(0.0) (0.0)**

The group of friends went on two roller coasters and the bumper cars, and now Mary Gowland suggests that we go on his new ride that he installed a week ago.

"You're going to love it Mai, the music is just wonderful." Gowland said.

"Hey old man, are you trying to flirt with the young girls or something?" Boris asked annoyed.

Gowland glared at the cat, "No! I just think that a music lover like Mai would enjoy it!"

"What about us? We like music too." Victoria said.

Gowland ignored her, "You should talk Boris, you haven't let go of Alyssa's hand since the bumper cars! It's obvious you like her!"

Boris and Alyssa blushed.

"That is true." Amber said a little annoyed.

"What's wrong with you lady?" Dee asked.

"Well everyone has someone flirting with them but me." Amber said crossing her arms.

"Weren't you the one who called dibs on Peter?" Victoria asked annoyed.

"Yeah, but he's not here." Amber complained.

"Your fault." Alyssa said simply.

Amber pouted in response.

"Nevermind all of that, I really think you all would like the ride I suggested." Gowland said happily.

"I don't know old man…" Boris said simply.

"You can share a seat with Alyssa, just the two of you." Gowland persuaded.

The cat's ears twitched, the ride would be perfect for more bonding with Alyssa.

"Okay, we'll go." Boris said smiling deviously.

Alyssa blinked in confusion, "O-Okay."

"Mai and I can sit together, Boris and Alyssa can sit together, the bloody twins and Melissa can sit together, and Victoria and Amber can do whatever they want." The older man said.

"What?" Amber said confused.

"How come you chose the seatings for everyone!?" Victoria asked.

"Because I'm in charge here." Gowland said simply.

Victoria pouted, "Mean old man."

**(0.0) (0.0)**

When the the group of friends was finally at the ride, it turned out to be a tiny boat ride. Mai and Gowland was seated on the first boat, Boris and Alyssa sat in the second boat, Victoria and Amber sat on the third boat, and the twins and Melissa sat on the last boat.

"Geez, what's so great about this ride?" Victoria said as they went through a tunnel.

When they went through the tunnel they were in a room full of hearts and cheesy romantic things. Her eyes widened as soft music began to play.

"Oh Hell no!" She shouted, "YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN, THIS IS A LOVE TUNNEL!"

Alyssa blushed brightly, "A love tunnel?"

"Yeah, it's a ride for couples." Boris said deviously.

"This ride is boring!" Melissa stated.

"Yeah, we want to go on better rides!" The twins stated annoyed.

"Is this… the tunnel of love?" Mai asked nervously.

"Yes." Gowland said with a nod, "Listen to the music, isn't it wonderful?"

"Well… it is nice." Mai answered truthfully and stuck her hand in the water.

When they went further in their were pictures of couples kissing on the walls.

"I SWEAR OLD MAN IMMA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET OFF OF THIS RIDE!" Victoria shouted.

"YEAH, YOU PEDOPHILE!" Amber shouted also.

The twins laughed.

"Man, your friends are pretty pissed off." Dee said.

"Yeah, they've been yelling ever since we got here." Dum added.

"They probably think that Mary is going to kiss Mai or something." Melissa said simply.

The twins blinked, "Why?"

"Rides like these are for couples who want to makeout." Melissa answered simply.

"This is for couples?" Dum asked.

"That want to make out?" Dee asked.

"Yeah." Melissa said.

The brothers looked at each other deviously as they scooted closer to Melissa.

"Hey guys, you're squishing me." Melissa said before Dee grabbed her chin making her blush.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked confused.

"Couples go on this ride to makeout." Dee answered.

"And we're a couple." Dum added.

"I never confirmed any of that!" Melissa stated before feeling Dum kissing her neck, "This is rape! This is what rape is!"

Dee kissed her deeply.

The twins started taking turns kissing their girlfriend.

Meanwhile Boris and Alyssa were talking to each other.

"I live alone, my cat died recently so I get lonely sometimes, even if my friends are around… does that make me a bad person?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course not, everyone gets lonely time to time." Boris said slowly wrapping his arms around Alyssa's shoulders.

The girl blushed and snuggled up to the cat man more.

"It's nice to have someone who understands." Alyssa said happily.

Boris smiled and cuddled up more with Alyssa.

Meanwhile Gowland was telling Mai about a performance he was doing to promote the amusement park.

"There'll be music and I was hoping you could participate in it?" Gowland asked.

Mai looked at the man, "I would, if I'm still here, we still need to go home."

"Aw, well it's next week, if you girls are still here make sure to let me know." He said.

Mai smiled, "I will."

The girl slipped her hand in the water and caught something with her fingers. She pulled the object out and it turned out to be a lavender bra.

Mai blushed as Gowland laughed, "I guess some of my park goers enjoyed this ride."

He then grabbed the bra, "I'll dispose of this." He then threw it over his head.

The bra flew and hit Boris in the face.

Alyssa gasped as she grabbed the bra.

The cat blushed brightly, "No way, that old man couldn't have done that!"

"MAI! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Alyssa shouted.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN, I LOST ALL RESPECT FOR YOU!" Boris shouted.

Mai blinked, "What are they yelling about?"

**(0.0) (0.0)**

When the ride was over and everyone got out of the little boats, Alyssa kicked Gowland. The older man fell down because of the kick.

"That's what you get pervert!" Alyssa stated and looked at Mai, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… why did you just kick Gowland?" Mai asked.

"Because he took advantage of you!" Alyssa shouted.

Gowland got up, "What are you talking about!?"

"You didn't take advantage of the girl?" Boris asked.

"Of course not, he was telling me about a performance he was organizing for the park next week." Mai answered.

"Oh… Well I better run away when I can." Boris gave a peck on Alyssa's cheek, "Bye Catnip."

The cat then ran off with the amusement park owner chasing after him.

"Poor Boris." Amber said before noticing Melissa, "Are you okay?"

Melissa was silent while Dee and Dum hugged her.

"Yeah, she is." Dum said.

"She's just tired." Dee added.

"Dude, I'm tired too, lets go back to Blood's place." Victoria said, "Today was crazy."

"Yeah, lets go." Alyssa said before they headed back to the Hatter Mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Ate**

**Funny Conversations**

When the five girls and the two twins went back to the Hatter's Residence, they were just in time for tea.

But in the Castle of Hearts, there was some trouble…

Vivaldi sat on her throne with Peter and Ace standing in front of her.

"How long has it been since the girls came here?" The queen asked before yawning.

"It's barely been a day and a half." Peter answered dully.

"It feels longer, WHY HAVEN'T THEY VISIT US YET!?" Vivaldi asked annoyed and swung her staff around.

"Calm down your majesty, they'll come by soon." The white rabbit said.

"If you want them here so bad, send them an invitation for tea, or a picnic, or for a nice execution." Ace suggested, "And then we can continue with everything we planned."

The queen sighed annoyed, "We want them here now!"

"Oh yes, bring them here to see your corpses." A man said walking in.

Peter and Vivaldi glared at the man, Ace however simply smiled at him.

"Joker-san! What brings you here?" Ace asked.

"Rules has been broken and you three are the rule breakers." Joker stated simply and pointed at them, "You do know what happens to rule breakers, eh? Keheheheh!"

"Hmpf, we have done no such thing." The queen said simply, "Now get out of our castle or we shall have your head roll!"

Joker just laughed, "Oh, that's rich." he wiped a tear from his eye, "I know what you rule breakers are planning.

"Maybe you do", Peter said walking towards him, "But their are no rules against bringing Outsiders to this world."

Joker smirked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Completely." Peter answered narrowing his eyes,

"Keheheheheh! Whatever you say!" Joker said jumping back, "Joker and I will let this slide for now, we want to see how this story ends."

"Haha! Okay Joker-san." Ace said waving goodbye at the jester.

The clown just bowed and slowly disappeared.

Vivaldi yawned, "We're bored, we shall go to bed." She then got up from her throne, "Peter, send out invitations to the girls."

"Where would I deliver them?" Peter asked annoyed.

"The Hatter's place, they're taking shelter there." She said and began to walk away.

The white rabbit raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

"A hunch." Vivaldi answered before leaving the room.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

"This tea is awesome, as usual." Victoria chimed drinking raspberry tea.

"I'm glad you like it." Blood said simply sitting next to her, like usual.

"Still taste like grass to me…" Melissa said putting in seven sugar cubes in her honey flavored tea.

"Don't put so much sugar, you're going to get sick!" Alyssa scolded.

"No I'm not." Melissa stated.

"Have you ever heard of diabetes?" Mai asked.

Melissa groaned, "I don't care!"

"Have fun walking around with one foot." Mai said sipping her cinnamon apple tea.

"Yup." Alyssa added sipping her blueberry tea.

"You guys are no fun." Melissa said annoyed before the twin guards embraced her.

"Don't worry Miss. Pineapples, we'll still love you." Dee said.

"And we'll give you all the sugar you want." Dum said.

Melissa shivered, "Please don't touch me."

"Hm? Why Miss. Pineapples?" The twins asked.

Melissa shivered again, "Because what you did in the love tunnel."

"Huh? What did they do?" Amber asked putting down her green tea.

"Things… they did… things…" Melissa answered nearly in tears.

"What did you two do?" Blood asked dully.

"Miss. Pineapples said couples make out in love tunnels." Dum said.

"So we took turns kissing her." Dee said.

"Against my will, I didn't want to kiss!" Melissa shouted with her face all red.

Mai snickered, "Why are you blushing then?"

"B-Because shut up!" Melissa shouted earning laughter from Victoria and Alyssa.

"Dee, Dum, behave yourselves next time." Blood said sipping his tea, "You're making Melissa uncomfortable."

"Fine." The twins said letting go of their embrace on Melissa and crossed their arms, "We'll be good boys." And then they pouted.

"See? Having two boyfriends is complicated." Amber said.

"Shut up!" Melissa shouted before Elliot walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some paperwork." Elliot said before yawning.

"Are you almost done with it?" Blood asked.

"Not even close, I've been at it all day. I figured it was time for a break." Elliot answered and sat next to Mai.

Mai stared at him.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"You're sitting next to me." She answered confused.

Elliot tried to hide his blush, "There is no other seats."

"Liar." The twins said at the same time earning an annoyed glare from the rabbit.

"Ooo." Alyssa said.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Alyssa answered and drank her tea.

"Oh Jashin." Victoria said laughing.

"What!?" Mai asked.

"Nothing." Victoria answered.

"You guys are so weird…" Mai said before drinking her tea.

Elliot sniffed the air, "Is that cinnamon apple?"

"Yeah?" Mai answered.

"I love cinnamon apple." He answered simply.

"... Good for you." Mai answered.

Alyssa and Victoria giggled.

"What!?" Mai asked.

"Nothing, just drink your tea." Alyssa said giggling.

"So girls." Blood said gaining everyone's attention, "How was your day at the amusement park?"

"Well Alyssa was flirting with this cat guy the whole time." Amber answered.

"Yeah, she held his hand all day!" Victoria said.

Alyssa blushed, "I was not!"

"Oh yeah you were." Mai said poking her shoulder.

Alyssa crossed her arms and glared at Mai, "At least I wasn't flirting with an old man!"

"What are you talking about!?" Elliot asked confused.

"Mary wouldn't leave Mai's side the whole time we were there." Melissa answered.

"I know! He's so creepy!" Victoria shouted.

"And his violin sucks!" Amber stated.

Blood chuckled, "So you all met Mary Gowland?"

"Yeah, and Melissa kept making him angry by calling him Mary." Mai said annoyed.

"It's a funny name." Melissa stated.

"How!?" Mai asked.

"Because Mary is a girl's name, duh." Melissa answered.

"So anyway, we went on some rides." Victoria said.

"Then he took us to the love tunnel." Amber stated.

Elliot blushed, "L-Love tunnel!?"

"Yeah, that pervert!" Victoria shouted, "He was trying to take advantage of Mai!"

"No he wasn't. When he said he wanted to talk about music, he literally did talk about music." Mai said, "After the ride Alyssa kicked him."

Blood chuckled, "Why?"

"I thought he was taking advantage of Mai, the bra that hit Boris' face really made me think he did." Alyssa answered rubbing the back of her head.

"Huh!?" Amber asked.

"That bra was from the water and Gowland threw it away." Mai said.

"And it hit Boris in the face." Alyssa said.

Victoria laughed so hard, "Oh my Jashin, really!?"

"Yeah." Alyssa said and crossed her arms, "And me and Boris were-never mind."

"And we kissed Miss. Pineapples." The twins chimed.

"I wish not to speak about the horrible experience at that love tunnel!" Melissa shouted.

"You liked it." They said simply before they snickered.

"You guys don't act your age sometimes." Amber stated.

"We told you, we're older than you girls." Dee said simply.

"Yeah, pay attention." Dum added.

"How are you guys older!?" Amber asked.

"They are." Blood said simply.

"How!?" Amber asked.

"Don't ask so many questions about age, look at Mai and Victoria, they're the oldest but yet other people think they're younger." Alyssa said simply.

"They are?" Elliot said looking at Alyssa, "I thought you were the oldest."

Alyssa shook her head, "I'm actually the youngest."

"Yeah." Melissa said, "First it's Mai, then it's Vicky, then it's Amber, then it's me, and then it's Alyssa."

"And that makes Mai my sempai." Victoria shouted.

"No, it doesn't." Mai said annoyed.

"Don't fight it sempai." Victoria stated.

"She's not our sempai, she's obaasan." Alyssa stated.

"Grandma?" Elliot asked confused.

"Long story." Mai answered annoyed.

"We're still older." Dee said simply.

"How old are you guys then!?" Amber asked annoyed.

"That's our secret, little sister." Dum said before they laughed.

Blood stood up, "This conversation got too idiotic for me." And he left the room.

"Hey!" Victoria whined.

"More tea for us then." Amber said simply.

"It still taste like grass." Melissa stated.

"Don't put anymore sugar in it." Alyssa warned.

"You can't tell me what to do, young one." Melissa said putting more sugar cubes in her tea.

They all continued the tea party till it was almost time for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Nein**

**Slowly Tearing**

"Ow…" Mai muttered rubbing her back as she and her friends walked through the forest.

"Geez Mai, you need to stop sleeping on the floor." Alyssa said scolded, "I don't want you to have back problems this early in your life."

"Yeah, yeah." The oldest girl said.

"When we go back to the mansion, just ask Blood for your own room." Victoria suggested.

"Yeah, I want my own room too." Melissa stated, "I'm tired sharing a small bed with this fatty." She nudged Amber playfully.

"Excuse me!?" Amber shouted, "You eat twice as more than the rest of us, you're the fatty!"

"No, you're the fatty!" Melissa shouted.

"No, you are!" Amber shouted back.

The other three girls just sighed annoyed.

"Where is that clocktower again?" Mai asked.

"Elliot said just go straight, if should be in the middle of the forest." Alyssa answered.

"Okay." Mai said.

"I wish the twins came with us." Victoria said, "They could've helped us find the place."

"Yeah, but they have something important to do." Alyssa reasoned, "We can't bother them all the time."

"Guess you're right." Victoria said.

The three girls were silent but the two other girls were still shouting at each other, making Mai annoyed.

"Can you two shut up already!?" Mai shouted at Amber and Melissa.

The two were silent for a second before they answered, "No.", and stuck their tongues at the girl.

Mai gave them an annoyed look.

Alyssa giggled and whispered to Victoria, "Hey Vicky, do they remind you of a group of people?"

The dark haired girl thought for a second before whispering back at her best friend, "Oh my Jashin, they're acting like Elliot and the twins!"

The two laughed.

"I think they're slowly going to turn into them!" Victoria said jokingly.

Alyssa's smiled faded as a face of worry took it's place.

"I hope not…" She muttered softly and remembered what Nightmare said to her.

The girl's thoughts was interrupted when she heard Amber shout, "Hey! Look, I see it!" She pointed ahead.

"Oh, I see it." Victoria said.

"Race you there." Melissa shouted and took off.

"Not again!" Amber shouted and chased after her.

"HEY! You guys are cheating!" Victoria shouted and ran after them.

Mai just groaned in frustration, not wanting to run.

"Your back hurts that bad?" Alyssa asked concerned.

"It's no big deal, lets just go after the bakas before they get in trouble like last time." Mai stated.

A memory snucked itself into Alyssa's head, "_If you die here, you die for real."_

"I-I can't let them get in trouble!" Alyssa stated and chased after the girls.

"Hey, don't leave me alone." Mai said, "Oh whatever, it's nothing new."

**(0.0) (0.0)**

While the girls headed towards the Clock Tower, they didn't notice Nightmare floating high above them.

"Outsider girls are so interesting." He said gazing at Amber, Alyssa, and Victoria, "They're so carefree." He then gazed at Alyssa, "She's so careful." He then gazed lastly at Mai, "But so careless at the same time."

He laughed before coughing violently as a little blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, "These girls are giving me too much excitement."

He wiped the blood and started to fade away, "They need to be careful… this world is known for tearing people apart..."

**(0.0) (0.0)**

Meanwhile in the Castle of Hearts, Peter walked to the throne room with the invitations for tea for the girls.

"I'm done with the invitations Vivaldi." Peter announced showing her the pink and red envelops.

"Good, now they just need to be delivered to the Hatter Mansion." Vivaldi said boredly.

"Ooo! Ooo! I can deliver them, I go to the Hatter's place the whole time!" Ace said, "And they love me, they're such nice people."

"Don't be an idiot, you're only there because you get lost!" Peter stated annoyed.

"Lost? What do you mean?" Ace asked confused.

The rabbit stared at the man annoyed.

"Be quiet or your heads shall roll!" Vivaldi stated.

"But your majesty, Ace can't deliver the letters." Peter stated.

"Yes he can, he actually finished his work on time, unlike you!" Vivaldi shouted, "Now hurry up and give him those invitations or we shall make your head roll!"

"Tch!" Peter said defeated and handed Ace the invitations.

The knight snatched them and smiled brightly, "I win again."

Peter grabbed his silver gun out and started shooting at the stupid knave.

Ace just dodged every bullet and run out of the chambers laughing.

"That man infuriates me." Peter said annoyed.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

"Ha, I'm first!" Victoria shouted tagging the tower with her hand.

Melissa collapsed on her knees and breathed heavily, "I'm so out of shape."

"It's because you eat too much cake, fatty." Amber stated.

"Shut up and give me water." Melissa said getting on her feet.

"We didn't bring any water." Victoria said.

"Who goes on adventures without water..!?" Melissa asked a bit annoyed.

"... We do, dude." Victoria answered simply before noticing Alyssa finally caught up with them.

"There you are." Amber said.

"Oh good." Alyssa said catching her breath, "You guys didn't get into any trouble."

"Where's Mai?" Melissa asked.

Alyssa gasped and turned around, "Oh crap, I left her behind!", she then ran back to get Mai.

Victoria laughed, "Poor Mai."

"I hope she didn't get lost." Amber said a bit worried.

"Don't worry, Alyssa will find her." Victoria said before she saw Alyssa pushing Mai towards them, "Ha! See!?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mai whined, "You're hurting me!"

"Be quiet grandma." Alyssa stated and continued to push her till they finally reached their friends.

"Ouch, my back hurts more now." Mai muttered rubbing her back.

"Sorry, but you were taking too long." Alyssa said, "We need to stay together."

"Well, now that we are all here, lets get inside the tower." Victoria stated happily and pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge, "Huh?" She then pushed on the door but it still wouldn't budge, "It's stuck."

"Or it's lock." Amber scolded, "You can't just be barging into people's homes."

Victoria stared at her friend seriously before simply saying, "Yolo.", she then banged on the door, "Let us in!"

"Vicky!" Alyssa shouted.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Victoria shouted before the door opened.

A tall man with long blue hair, wearing a long black coat stared at them at the doorway.

"Hi, we're Outsiders!" Melissa said happily.

His right eye twitched slightly, "Not again…", he then slammed the door on them.

"H-Hey!" Victoria shouted, "That was rude!"

Victoria and Melissa started banging on the door together and Amber started to kick the door.

Alyssa sighed and shook her head, "This is why we can't have nice things."


	10. Chapter 10

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Clock Tower and Julius**

After ten minutes of door banging, the man finally opened the door and let the girls into his tower. The five girls followed the man quietly up the spiral stairs until they entered a room with a desk with large pocket watches and tools on top of it and a little lit fireplace.

The man sat down by his desk and automatically started fixing one of the pocket watches.

"Umm… Hello?" Alyssa said softly.

"How long have you girls been in this world?" The blue haired man asked not looking up.

"Two days…" Amber answered, "I think. It's hard to keep time here."

"I see…" The man said simply and looked up at the girls, "I am Julius Monrey, I own this tower, and I'm in charge of fixing the clocks in this world."

"You fix everyone's clocks in this world? No wonder there are so many." Victoria said gazing at the clocks.

"Sounds boring!" Melissa stated.

"Why don't you have workers to help you? Fixing everyone's clocks sounds annoying." Mai asked.

"I have a worker, but I don't believe you girls know anything about the clocks I fix." He said before picking up a small cup and drank from it, "I don't fix ordinary clocks." He put the cup down and started working on the clock again, "These clocks are the hearts of the individuals that live in this world."

"I don't get it." Alyssa said tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Julius sighed and stopped what he was doing, he pinched between his eyes and asked, "You girls are playing a game, correct?"

"Yeah." Mai answered with a nod.

"Well, you should've known there is a significant difference between the residence here and you girls." Julius folded his hands together, "In this world we have clocks for hearts and we have a limited supply of them, you girls have real hearts, and I believe Outsiders aren't limited in numbers?"

Victoria and Vicky shook their heads in response.

Melissa groaned, "This is boring! I want to go back to the amusement park!"

"Shush." Mai stated elbowing Melissa.

Melissa glared at her before slapping her back.

"OW!" Mai cried out.

"Melissa!" Alyssa, Amber, and Victoria shouted.

"She started it." Melissa said simply.

"No I didn't!" Mai shouted.

"Please don't yell in here." Julius stated annoyed.

"Oh sorry, we're not as rude as you think." Victoria said.

"Oh really?" The man said, "You tried to force your way into my house uninvited, banged and kicked on my door, yelling in my home, and you girls didn't even introduce yourselves."

"Oh…" Victoria said realising that they had been rude the whole time, "I swear we're normally not like this."

"If you say so." Julius said boredly.

"I'm Victoria by the way!" Victoria said, "Victoria Starling."

Julius just looked at her blankly.

She pointed at the girl with long wavy brown hair, "That's Alyssa Foxfire." She then pointed at the tallest girl with her hair in a ponytail, "She's Amber Lily." She then pointed at the girl with the curly brown hair, "That's Mai Ellens." Then she lastly pointed at the girl with the straight brown hair, "And that's Alyssa Pineapples."

"... charmed." Julius simply said getting up grabbing a pot.

"What are you making, tea?" Alyssa asked.

"Coffee." He answered simply.

Victoria grabbed the pot from him and smiled, "I can make it for you."

"You sure?" Julius asked.

Victoria nodded making Julius blush faintly.

"Do as you wish." He said and pointed to another room, "The kitchen is that way."

Victoria went into the kitchen with Alyssa and Melissa following her.

"Do you even know how to make coffee?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, we had coffee machines at home." Victoria said going towards a counter by the small stove.

"But that's not coffee machine." Alyssa said as she and Melissa walked up to her.

"How hard can it be?" Victoria said taking the top off and found a small metal container with holes in it. She took it out, "What is this thing?"

"I dunno." Melissa said.

"Maybe you should let Julius do this." Alyssa stated.

"Nah, I got this." Victoria said as she took the pot to the sink to fill it up with water.

Alyssa grabbed a can of coffee grinds, she opened it and sniffed it, "Smells good."

Victoria came back with the pot half full with water.

Melissa grabbed the coffee grinds and poured it into the water.

"What are you doing!?" Alyssa shouted.

"Well how else is it going to have the coffee flavor?" Melissa asked.

"She has a point." Victoria said putting the metal container with holes in the pot.

"What does that thing do?" Alyssa asked.

"It makes sure the coffee grinds don't evaporate with the water, duh." Melissa said as Victoria put the top on and placed the pot on the stove.

"Now we just need to wait till the pot to boil for a while and it will be done." Victoria said happily.

Victoria and Melissa high fived each other and Alyssa stared at them dumbfounded.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

While Julius was waiting for his coffee, he noticed Mai rubbing her back.

"Your back hurts?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've been sleeping on the floor at Blood's place." Mai answered annoyed, "I don't want to leave the girls alone."

"We can take care of ourselves Mai." Amber scolded, "Blood and the other seems like pretty nice guys, I don't think they would do anything to us."

Julius looked seriously at Mai, "Good, do not separate. Blood Dupre shouldn't be trusted."

"Huh!? What are you talking about? They gave us a place to stay till' we live." Amber reasoned, "I didn't trust them at first but they're very nice people."

Julius ignored Amber and kept looking at Mai, "Protect your friends. This world is more dangerous than it seems."

Mai nodded in understanding.

Julius nodded before walking into another room.

"What do you think that was about?" Amber asked crossing her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"It means that we need to keep our guards up." Mai stated before she thought, "And that this world is a trap…"

Julius came back with a chair and placed it behind Mai, "Here, rest."

"Thank you." She said sitting on the chair and relaxed, her back started to feel better.

"Hey, how come you gave her a chair?" Amber asked placing her hands on her hips.

"There's chairs against the wall." Julius said sitting down in his chair, "I have Mai that chair because it's better for her back."

"I guess that makes sense." Amber said grabbing one of the chairs against the wall and sat down.

**(0.0) (0.0)**

A few minutes later Victoria, Melissa, and Alyssa walked into the room with a silver serving tray with a teacup and the pot on it.

Victoria and Melissa smiled while Alyssa had a worried look on her face.

"We did it." Victoria said.

"Good. Thank you." Julius said grabbing his cup.

Melissa grabbed the pot and pouring dark sludge-like sustenance into the cup making Julius' right eye twitch.

"Oh lord…" Alyssa said with her skin turning a bit pale.

"Drink it Julius, it'll be good, I swear." Victoria said.

Julius stared at his cup disgusted and then stared at Victoria's smiling face. He looked back at the cup and slowly brought it to his lips. The smell of the coffee sludge made him hesitate for a second before he took a sip.

"How is it?" Victoria asked.

Julius' face turned ghostly pale before spitting the coffee out.

"So…. that's a no?" Melissa asked.

Julius coughed and gagged, trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

"What did you guys do!?" Amber asked.

"Made coffee." Melissa answered simply.

"I think you made poison!" Mai shouted before Julius collapsed on the floor.

"Oh crap!" Victoria shouted before running back into the kitchen to get some water.

"At least we bonded today." Melissa said before Alyssa slapped the back of her head.

"That's not funny!"


	11. Chapter 11

**LoST iN HEaRt'S CountRY**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Ace and the Invitations**

After Julius was revived, Mai started to scold Alyssa, Victoria, and Melissa because of the horrible coffee.

"What did I do? I wasn't the one who made it!" Alyssa stated.

Mai looked at her annoyed and said, "Maybe so, but you watched them make it, and you let all this happen!"

"That is... a good point." Alyssa said crossing her arms.

Julius grabbed the pot of coffee, "I'll dispose of this and make a new pot…" He then walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Aw… poor Julius…" Victoria said sadly looking down, "I just wanted to be helpful."

"Well next time be helpful with something you can actually do." Amber stated simply.

Victoria just pouted in response.

"Aw, no, don't do that. Don't give me the pouty bat face." Melissa said poking Victoria's cheek.

"No movie references." Alyssa said simply.

"Aw come one, I haven't made one in three days!" Melissa stated.

"I thought it was five?" Mai asked.

"I thought it was seven?" Amber said.

Alyssa rubbed her head in frustration, "This world and it's confusing timing skills!"

"It's not that confusing." Someone said walking into the room.

The girls turned their attention to Ace, the brown haired guy who worked with the weird queen and the bunny man.

"What are you doing here!?" Mai asked annoyed.

Ace looked at her confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

Alyssa glared at him annoyed, "You know what you did."

The man blinked, "I do? Hmm, let me think."

"Is this guy serious?" Victoria asked.

"Did I step on your foot on accident?" He asked.

"No." Mai answered.

"No? Hmm. Did I pet sit and accidently killed a goldfish?" He asked.

"Wh-What!? No!" Alyssa answered.

"Oh." He said and started to think hard, "Did I steal a strawberry from your cake?"

Melissa gasped, "You monster!"

"Cut the crap! You and your friends forced us to play this game!" Mai stated.

Ace started bursting laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amber asked.

"I have no friends." He said cheerfully, "Julius is probably the only person who tolerates me!"

"And you're happy about that?" Victoria asked confused.

"Wait… you're friends with Julius?" Alyssa asked.

At that moment Julius walked in with a new pot of coffee. He instantly noticed Ace.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" The man with blue hair asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I was heading to Blood's place but I ended up here instead." Ace answered.

"You got lost again…" Julius said a bit annoyed.

"No, not lost, just delayed." The other man said cheerfully making Julius' eye twitch a little.

"They kind of remind me of Alyssa and Melissa." Amber said.

"How?" Victoria asked.

"Ace is silly and a bit naive while Julius is calm and tolerant of his actions." Amber answered.

Victoria started to laugh, "Oh yeah, I kind of see that."

"Be quiet you too." Alyssa ordered.

"No." Melissa stated.

"What? I wasn't even talking to you." Alyssa said confused.

"No." Melissa said again this time sticking out her tongue.

"... I will kill you…" Alyssa stated.

"No." Melissa said again.

"Anyway girls, I've been looking for you guys." Ace said taking out the pink and red envelopes, "Vivaldi is inviting you girls for tea." He then started giving the girls their own invitation with their names written in cursive on it.

"But we have tea parties at Blood's mansion everyday." Mai said.

"I'm sure you do, but if you read the invitation you'll notice having tea with Vivaldi will be different." Ace said smiling.

Alyssa opened her invitation and read it aloud,

"Dear Alyssa Foxfire,

You are invited to have tea with the Queen Vivaldi. She is providing the best quality tea and pastries in the whole kingdom. Music will also be provided and even your own tea party outfits that she made herself. We are looking forward to your arrival."

"But it doesn't have a date…" Amber asked confused, "When do we go?"

"Now." Ace answered simply grabbing Melissa and Amber by their hands and started to lead them to the door.

"W-Wait, what, no!" Amber shouted.

Mai quickly snatched her friends away from Ace and shouted, "We didn't even agree to go!"

"Plus Ace would've made you girls lost if he lead you there." Julius said simply and sipped his coffee.

"No I wouldn't." Ace stated.

"How about you tell your queen to pick us up tomorrow?" Victoria suggested.

"If he is able to make it back home by tomorrow." Julius said.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you girls later then." Ace said with a wave before leaving.

"Are we actually going to the tea party?" Mai asked annoyed.

"Yeah, why not? Yolo!" Victoria said.

"Free cake! Yolo!" Melissa shouted.

"And free party outfits! Yolo!" Amber stated.

"... Yolo?" Julius asked confused.

Mai facepalmed herself, "Don't worry too much about that Julius…"


End file.
